


Away

by Shinaka



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, cards, and a drawer. Set after "Heart". Originally posted on LiveJournal on Feb. 16, 2012; slight edits have been made since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

He decides to put them in the bottom drawer, next to old report cards and certificates. He can't bear to put them near Blaine's things - he doesn't want to think about what that can mean so he doesn't - but he doesn't want to throw them away. Not now, not ever.   
  
A year can change everything. He knows that year-ago him would have tossed the cards out the first chance he got, but they're no longer in the world of slushies and locker slams and macho posturing. It's a very different one they're in, with oblivious boyfriends and their violent sociopathic stalkers and an ex-homophobic-bully who calls himself "bear cub" in gay clubs even as he runs and hides in another school. This world may have no Karofsky-bruises but somehow it's filled with more pain than ever before, Kurt thinks.  
  
A card drops from his trembling fingers and opens on the floor before his feet. It's the first card and he knows he's being a masochist when he reads it and doesn't just close it.    
  
 _You make my heart sing._  
  
As he finally picks up the card and gently tucks it inside the drawer along with the others, he tries not to think of how his heart wants to do anything but.


End file.
